


Ложь

by bfcure



Series: Птицы на проводе [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Lies, Phone Calls & Telephones, Regrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Восточный экспресс в космосе должен был стать её последним путешествием с Доктором, последним приключением в звёздном пространстве и времени. Она так решила. А потом Клара передумала. Сказала, отняв телефон от пылающего уха:— Дэнни не возражает.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Птицы на проводе [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203473





	Ложь

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ДК 8*08 «Мумия в Восточном экспрессе»

Восточный экспресс в космосе должен был стать её последним путешествием с Доктором, последним приключением в звёздном пространстве и времени. Она так решила, и Дэнни её поддержал. И обрадовался тому, что больше не придётся делить её с непобедимым соперником, чего уж скрывать.

А потом Клара передумала. Сказала, отняв телефон от пылающего уха: 

— Дэнни не возражает. Главное — чтобы я вовремя возвращалась домой.

Ложь почти не горчила на языке. Хотя оставалось неясным, кого обманывала Клара на самом деле: Дэнни, Доктора или себя? И имело ли это значение, потому что Доктор улыбнулся, едва заметно, краешком губ, а ТАРДИС радостно загудела, унося их как можно дальше от той жизни, где Клара в девять часов начинала первый урок, а после работы шла с Дэнни в кино или кафе?

Дэнни знал, что она ему солгала. Или, по крайней мере, догадывался.

— Прости, я заснула и не слышала твоего звонка.

— В среду? Ездила к троюродной тётушке в Ливерпуль. Не успела тебя предупредить, извини.

— Я опять опоздаю. Дождись меня, ладно? Куплю тебе кофе.

— Я простудилась, поэтому отменила урок. Нет, не приезжай. Вдруг это грипп? Не хочу тебя заразить.

Множество однообразных отговорок не могли не вызывать подозрений. И всё же… Дэнни ни разу не намекнул, что поймал Клару на лжи. У него была всего одна просьба. В том последнем разговоре по телефону он хотел, чтобы она сказала ему три заветных слова. Просто для того, чтобы ощутить — он для неё важен и дорог. Тогда Клара его не поняла. Не услышала. Они словно говорили на разных языках.

Что ж… Дэнни больше не позвонит. Если бы Клара сказала ему правду… Если бы он был в состоянии поступить эгоистично и выбрать свою жизнь, а не жизнь того мальчика. Если бы, если бы… У них даже попрощаться толком не получилось.

Клара подумала, что ещё долго будет вздрагивать от каждого звонка. И никогда не избавится от чувства вины. Хорошо, что Доктор прав: объятия и правда идеальный способ спрятать слёзы, боль и печаль. В том числе от себя самой.


End file.
